A shift register memory has been proposed as a method of realizing a large capacity of a memory. The shift register memory includes magnetic pillars each configured by a plurality of ferromagnetically coupled magnetic layers, and stores data according to magnetization directions of the magnetic layers. The data in the magnetic pillars are possibly sequentially transferred to sensors or wires by applying a rotating magnetic field to the magnetic pillars.
However, if the memory is downscaled and a diameter of each magnetic pillar is reduced, it is required to increase the rotating magnetic field so as to maintain its data retention. In this case, a very high current is disadvantageously necessary so as to generate the rotating magnetic field.